Weird Love
by Rayquaza17
Summary: Disappointed in Grell. Will been thinking maybe is his fault that Grell turns out like that. Maybe changing a little works..after all..it doesn't hurt to change a little right? Slight Romance.


**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.**

* * *

><p>"Night..is always the best." the red haired guy thrill his fingers through his supervisor's arm." Stop it. I am only following you to drink some wine." said William T. Spears.<p>

"Aww...why can't you just be a little gentle on me sometimes? Well actually not like I care but still...your cold looking eyes look wonderful!" exclaimed Grell happily. Will tilted his head slightly.

" You are not drinking?" asked Grell as he look at William empty glass. " Er hem. If I so remember...you haven't done your order for the wine yet. Please correct me if I am wrong." explained William to Grell as he pushed up his glasses using his Death Scythe.

" Sorry... I was just too excited by your cold aura."said Grell as he chuckled lightly. " Then please order now." said Will looking at his time.

Grell ended up ordering a wine that is stored since 1960. " Pretty old ain't it?" said Grell as he examined the wine bottle. " Yes..is old. But please do not dilly dally the time. We have a soul to catch later at 10:00 p.m straight." reminded Will to Grell.

Grell sulked. " Do we really need to be that serious? We can just call Ronny to capture it for us today while we enjoy our date." said Grell as he pouted slightly.

" Sorry but No. Is our job as grim reapers. Be punctual and remember all the rules." said William proudly.

" Some rules just don't make sense like the number 5 one. We couldn't smile and must work coldly?" said Grell remembering the Shinigami Haken Kyoukai theme.

" Is a proud thing to remember it all. Please don't insult it." exclaimed Will. " Sorry then." replied Grell sulking.

Ended up William popping open the wine.

He took Grell's glass and pour some wine to it. " Let's cheers." He poured some to his glass too. Grell hold up his glass and cheers with Will.

They took a small sip. Grell looked delighted. " Mm..Strong wine." exclaimed Will in amusement looking at the red bloody liquid.

" Right? All red is just the best! " said Grell happily.

" For you that's it." murmured Will with a sweat drop.

" What did you say?" said Grell looking at Will murmuring. Will looked up and replied with a smile " Nothing offending."

Grell looked at Will for a moment and said " Hei..your smile can make baby cry."

Will shot a glare at his partner. " That's more like it!" laughed Grell. Will wondered sometime how does his partner can smile that easily.

After 30 minutes later, Will looked at the time. " It's time for us to leave." said Will. Grell was slightly tipsy.

He giggled slightly and hold Will's arm. " Hey Will..I don't think I am quite fine today." said Grell with a puppy eyes looked.

" You are drunk that's why." explained Will while he removed Grell from his arms. Grell sulked a little. " I don't like it when I am force to work." exclaimed Grell.

"Then ask yourself why you are a shinigami." said William seriously. Grell was furious but he don't want to hurt Will. " Fine..fine..I will work alright?" answered Grell.

He jump off teleporting alone leaving William there himself. Will look at Grell disappearing and wondered " Am I being a little too harsh on him sometime? Maybe I need to change my way a little..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>After several hours..<em>**

Grell appeared in front of his house and was extremely exhausted. He has collected the specific soul that Will has ordered him to do so. He took out his keys and went in to his house.

" Welcome back. How's work today?"

Grell looked up and was shocked to see William preparing a meal for him. " Wi...WILL? Is..is that you?" screamed Grell with his mouth gawking.

" Is me..or you preferred not to see me like that?" said Will sadly. " No..No..WHY?" screamed Grell in horror. Just a few hours before, Will was serious as he can be and now he is in a..softie condition?

Will put down the fried omelet rice in the table. " I cook it specially for my best partner,comrade and friend." replied Will happily. " I..I shall eat it then.." Grell was sweating furiously. " Where is my original partner?" he thought.

He took the spoon and taste the omelet rice. It...taste..more like a curry rice..no..it taste..I can't even explain..it tasted..#$%#^*%$ then omelet rice. " Ok..you seriously can't cook." replied Grell boldly.

" Aww...I have just started my first cooking today just for you." said Will giggling. Grell eyes wide open. " You..you seriously can't smile. I can even cry." replied Grell.

" Sorry then. I will not smile anymore for your sake." replied Will gloomily. " No..not gloomily either. Just don't smile and act coldly...BE YOURSELF WILL!" screamed Grell as he couldn't take it anymore.

" Jeez..and I thought I can be a good supervisor some more.." said Will seriously. " Will..? Is that you?" answered Grell slowly. Will pick up his death scythe and hit Grell. " Then if it's not me then WHO!" replied Will angrily.

" Sebastian~3" replied Grell happily. Will hit Grell once more. " I swear I will have a bump in the skeleton inside." murmured Grell slightly. " Have one then." replied Will coldly.

Grell eyes shone in happiness. His lovely cold William have come back. " Will! By the way!..I have done..:-" before he could finish his sentence. Will interrupted him. " Please Grell..from now on just speak my name. I don't want to hear anymore other guys name especially that demon pest name.." murmured William blushing slightly.

Grell blinked. " I can't guarantee you anything.~3 " he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth to his partner. Will walked towards Grell and gave a slight peck at his forehead. " Good Night!" yelled Will blushing to his ears before teleporting away. Grell blink. That was fast... but he smiled softly. " I will embrace you soon Will..."

His smile curled. His partner kissing him in the forehead? He will not forget this moment forever. After all...Will is his first true love anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Will was sweating and blushing furiously. Has he done a stupid thing? He quickly slammed his room door shut. He threw his coat and tie to the bed and unbuttoned his clothes quick.<p>

He ran to the bathroom and take a quick shower. He couldn't believe he actually has a gut to kiss Grell at the forehead. Will gritted his teeth but soon smiled softly. " I...I don't think I regret it after all." he murmured softy. He touch his forehead slightly before touching his lips. " Grell..I want to embrace you soon..." whispered Will softly to himself as he let the shower water drench his hair and body.

* * *

><p>Grell pulled his crimson red blanket. He covered himself withing the crimson red blanket. " Will..I.." he closed his eyes tightly. "love you."whispered Grell under his breath. He quickly turned off the light and doze off. He is going to have a sweet dream tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>Will pulled his light silver blanket. " Grell...why you. How did you make me fall for you with those stupid..acts..I couldn't stand it..you looked too adorable." thought Will before shutting his eyes tightly too and fall asleep for the day. It was a tiring one...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok..this is my 3rd story so far. I am quite terrible in my grammar so please give me gentle critic. Correct me if I am wrong and please review XD Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
